


Pulse

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But it's not explicitly stated, Fluff, M/M, Macro/Micro, Pred!Michael, Prey!Jeremy, Vore, clean vore, safe vore, technically this is a Borrower AU!, teen rating is just for vore there's nothing NSFW here, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Sometimes all it takes to feel at home is a simple pulse around you, and feel the world melt away with a newfound, unorthodox security.(This is vaguely inspired on an RP I started recently, although only mildly, and I think it works as a standalone too?)





	Pulse

Sometimes it simply began with a pulse.

A softly beating heart in tune with the rest of the human’s body; a reminder that he wasn't alone.

Tiredly, Jeremy glanced around at his surroundings, finding nothing within their pitch black confines. Probably for the better though - he knew where he was well enough, and doubted the appearance of it would be pretty. At least it was warm, though, almost soothing.

Nothing in his life could've prepared him for this, especially not being caught by it so willingly. There were a thousand things which probably could've happened to him proceeding the accidental reveal of his existence, be it in his current location or throughout the rest of his daily life.

But for once he wasn't afraid. The notion of the whole ordeal had been terrifying, sure, completely unimaginable as anything but a living hell, a nightmare. But as time wore on, trust had grown between him and this human, knowing instinctively no ill fate would befall him. Not for some time now, if ever.

Better to just relax for now; it was easy enough to begin that attempt, but it would take commitment.

The teen shifted himself to one side, leaning against the plush stomach walls. Every instinct was on his side for now, keeping him from panicking despite the pool of fluids which rose to his chest from where he sat; they were benign anyways, nothing to worry about. No, he was fine.

His breath remained soft, although hardly outside of the norm, serving as a counterbalance for the clearly nervous yet fascinated hitch in breath somewhere not so far above him. With a soft sigh, Jeremy looked up, placing his hand along the slimy walls as a sort of gentle reassurance. It took a moment, although not long after he felt a soft external weight settling along his tiny form, knowing instinctively it must've been the other boy pressing back.

“Are you still okay? You've been awfully quiet.”

The human’s voice reverberated around him, clear and crisp in a way it never had been outside. It was a relief to Jeremy not only for its intent, but also the pitch; not too loud, just right for his size. Seemed the human had finally learned how to control it, which was a relief in of itself. The brunette traced the folds of the human’s stomach absently, blinking with surprise as he realized he'd forgotten to address the question.

“Hmm? Oh. Don't worry about it, Michael; I'm fine, really. Just trying to get myself -” Jeremy flinched as the sound and tremors of a gurgle caught him off guard, taking a deep breath and assuring himself against his temporary fears. “... Adjusted, is all.” Slightly nervous, he ran his fingers along the opposite hand, then down the sides of his legs; all nerves intact, no sensation of tingling or burning. “Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you in the dark.”

“Nah man, it's fine! Just wanted to make sure.”

The walls caved in a little further, undulating around Jeremy ever so slightly. Despite the occasional grumble or growl, there wasn't anything which indicated danger; the light churning and sloshing showed little interest in his presence - or hell, as if it even knew he was there at all.

“And the serum - that's still working, right?” Michael’s voice seemed primarily intrigued as he asked the question, with only a hint of concern.

“Seems to be,” Jeremy replied, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. “I'm not feeling anything strange, and I honestly don't think your system knows what to make of me. That’s… A good thing as far as I’m concerned.”

“Oh yeah, definitely. That’s a bit strange but… Kinda cool.”

Jeremy shifted slightly, raising a brow curiously upon Michael’s comment. However, he jumped a little bit at the audible hitch in breath above him, loud incoherent stuttering following suit.

“Aw shit, t-that's not what I meant! I'm really sorry about that Jer-”

“No.” Jeremy’s hand shifted to the other side of the walls, gently kneading into it. “Honestly you're… Kind of right about that. It's weird; I never thought any of this would happen, but honestly? It's really not that bad. It's… It's kind of nice.”

The last words were hardly audible, and Jeremy found himself blinking in surprise at his own words. “I don't know why, it just…”

The smaller boy shifted nervously, nearly slipping further into the fluids which submerged half his body. “... D-Do you get what I mean…?”

Michael paused for a moment, processing what had been said. Tapping his fingers lightly against his stomach, he took a deep breath to take it all in. The entire sensation, both physical and psychological, was nothing like he'd ever experienced before; the truth of the matter was fascinating and a bit perturbing as it was, yet there was still something vaguely alluring about it.

Admittedly, Jeremy's fidgeting wasn't the most comfortable sensation; it seemed that every time it seemed he'd settled down, he'd shift again in some frenzy of sudden, anxious movement. Every rumble and gurgle lead to an entirely new sense of dread, and while it seemed non-lethal there was no comfort to be had from it. But then there was that other part to it; the soft, noticeable weight from within, and the sensation of every subtle movement. Without even being able to see Jeremy, it was obvious as to what mental state he was in from fidgeting alone. The longer time went on, the calmer it seemed the other boy became, gradually coming to terms with it all in the best way possible.

And of course, there was also that strange feeling along the stomach walls, something Michael couldn't quite place. Occasionally the weight would shift from one wall to the other, giving off what felt like a small massage. Taking a deep breath, Michael managed to recline a little more comfortably, more intrigued by the second as he took it all in.

“I think I do, actually.” His breathlessness was hard to hold back, although Michael’s tone remained collected enough. The whole ordeal was strange, but there was something nice to it, with how prominent and surprisingly soothing it all was. To think something like this could be safe… But it was, without the slightest doubt. Warm and inviting, the strange reality revealed itself; protected from the outside world, there was nothing and nobody which could cause Jeremy harm for the time being. That was enough as it were to make it all worth it in the end.

From within, Jeremy felt the pressure of both hands wrapping around his location. Softly, he leaned against them, embracing this sort of unorthodox hug.

While it couldn't last forever, the experience was therapeutic in a thousand ways - and there was no way in hell he was going to pass up the opportunity to enjoy it while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Only notes i can think of - this was my first time writing Michael so hopefully it works okay! He's fantastic but doesn't necessarily come to me easily. And yeah, whoops, I'm going to taint the fandom with vore. I'm so sorry you guys.


End file.
